Whatever It Takes
by animearia
Summary: So basically, I re-watched the show and I felt like this scene was seriously lacking in Haleb and there was so much that happened off screen and as I was re-watching I came to a conclusion I hadn't considered before and so I decided to fill in the missing scenes as best I can! Will be three parts.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! So if you've been following my story Never Let You Go you're probably aware that I actually ended up starting to re-watch PLL from the beginning because of all the Spaleb, and as I've been re-watching I've had an idea or two for some one shots, a multi chap AND a couple of like 3 or 4 parters and now the show is on a two week break, I can finally start to write some of them! Now, I'm fairly certain this one in particular has already been done, but I'm hoping mine's a little different I think this is going to be one version of events because I suddenly had the realisation when re-watching the damn episode for like the millionth time that um...did Hanna actually invite Caleb!? So this is one version, and then I've got another idea for a one shot for another version! This is gonna be a quick three parter I think! I'm not entirely happy with this, I wrote this after being mostly focused on season 7 for NLYG and I feel like I lost the thread I had been working with but my Beta reader Emilie told me to go for it so here we are!**_

Hanna was walking down the hallway towards her next class, thinking about the previous night, she'd been thinking about it all day. They'd been at Emily's folding programmes for the fashion show, discussing what they'd seen at the graveyard. Hanna had tried to move the conversation on to a lighter topic by asking Aria if she had invited Ezra to the show, and it had quickly been turned around on her by asking if she'd invited Caleb. She knew she shouldn't have told the girls about the kiss. She….she didn't know what she felt. She missed Caleb but she hadn't been lying when she said she couldn't forget about the fact that he'd been using her. Her first time….her first time had been with Caleb and he'd been being paid by Jenna to hang around her.

She couldn't forget that easily but at the same time she missed Caleb and he'd been doing his best to make it up to her like he said he would. Checking on her, seeing if she was okay and then seeing him and his foster mom….it sounded stupid but she felt like Caleb needed her. He'd told her he'd always felt alone…until he met her and seeing how his foster mom treated him Hanna could see how he needed her. He'd told her he'd loved her and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it because she loved him too. But he'd already slept with her when he finally decided to tell Jenna to back off. That's what Aria and Emily had overheard anyway and it had been after. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him, he kept popping up, was always there. She'd felt…felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart when she saw he was leaving without even saying goodbye, the thought of never seeing him again had nearly broken her heart a second time, but he had said goodbye in that letter...the one she never got and then he'd come all the way back to tell her so..to tell her he loved her.

Hanna shook her head. She couldn't trust him. She felt like she couldn't trust him and every time he got too close she remembered he was using her and she couldn't shake it but it was harder and harder to keep him away, especially when he refused to leave her alone and then when he put his arm around her on that stupid double date….it felt so right. So familiar. She'd wanted to lean in to it. She was just so conflicted. She'd kissed him because she….because she missed him and because he was being all sweet and kind and adorable and because the kiss on the forehead he'd given her? It wasn't enough. Because he'd come back for her when no-one ever had before.

Much as she tried to fight it he was making it up to her…winning her back. He just kept proving how much he cared. Spencer had made a comment about the girls all finally having other halves at the same time and she'd denied it. Denied having a boyfriend and Emily had said "Yeah you do. You just don't want to admit it" maybe she was right. Caleb had been doing boyfriendy things, the check ups for instance..Hanna had even commented on that herself, 'one fake date did not a relationship make' she'd said, hurting Caleb but getting no satisfaction from it. She hadn't meant to snap at him.

As soon as he'd come back she'd stopping avoiding him like she had been before, stopped avoiding even looking at him. She knew he'd only wanted to help Lucas with that double date to spend time with her because she'd wanted the excuse to spend time with Caleb too. She just found it so hard to give people second chances…call it Daddy issues. She just didn't want to be hurt again. She was always being hurt by people Caleb, her dad...

Hanna was completely lost in thought so she didn't notice the arm snaking out of a nearby classroom to grab her and she shrieked as she pulled in to the empty room and a hand placed over her mouth.

"Ow….you practically burst my eardrums" Caleb smirked. Hanna looked at him and then his hand pointedly, and he removed it.

"What did you expect? You can't just sneak up on people Caleb"

"I didn't sneak, I called your name before I grabbed you"

"No you didn't" Hanna said, but she wasn't entirely sure, she really hadn't been paying attention.

"Yes. I did" Caleb said with a certainty that had Hanna believing him. She fumbled about for an argument.

"Well….you can't just grab people who are lost in thought and trying to..to…to think things"

"Deep in thought about our kiss?" Caleb murmured as he leaned in close. Hanna looked from his eyes to his lips and back again but before he could kiss her she shoved him backwards.

"No! The kiss…the kiss the other night, it was a mistake. Okay. I shouldn't have done it I just….I was just confused and upset and I..I missed you and-" Caleb was smirking. He shouldn't be smirking. He shouldn't be looking pleased at all. Hanna frantically ran back through what she had said. _Oh no._ She opened her mouth to explain it away but Caleb spoke first.

"So you miss me huh?" Caleb grinned.

"No. I-"

"But you just said you did" he continued to grin.

"Yeah well I….I…I….." Caleb made a 'go on' motion and she glared. "Okay fine. I miss you, happy?" She snapped.

"No. Because I still don't have you back" he said seriously. Hanna stood in silence. "Look I know it's hard for you to trust people and you don't give out second chances easily. But I meant what I said Hanna I'm sorry and I love you" he said sincerely, gazing in to her eyes.

"I said I believe you"

"You said you believed I was sorry" Caleb pointed out, "Not that I love you" Well he had been paid to hang out with her in the first place...

"I don't know what you want me to say Caleb. I told you everything about me, painful things. Then you…we slept together and….I trusted you with so much-" he cut her off.

"Hanna please. I told Jenna right after that I was done. I'd been meaning to before because I realised I was falling for you I….I just didn't hurry it along because I was trying to protect you, find out what she wanted…give her false information. But after our night….I put an end to it. When we….I wasn't using you then, I…I loved you and I wanted to be with you and I was just taking her money so I could-"

"I get it Caleb. Okay. I do. But you should have told me if that's what you where doing, and not after. You shouldn't have just kept it to yourself, I had a right to know. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I know, okay. You can trust me. I'm just…I'm not good at this stuff. I'm always alone, I'm not used to having to share my plans with other people. Please, please give me another chance. Let me prove to you that you can trust me…I'm trying Hanna, I really am" Caleb said earnestly, he wasn't quite begging. Not yet anyway.

Hanna studied him while she thought. He was telling the truth, she believed him. She knew she'd be miserable without him so maybe she should just give him a second chance…start fresh. With everything out in the open. He had been trying to protect her after all and he didn't actually give any information to Jenna so the others couldn't be mad. They kept asking her about him after all...they must want her to get back together with him, right? And why wasn't she really? Trust could be earned back, it was kind of a lame excuse. She just...she wanted to protect herself and maybe a small part of her wanted to make Caleb suffer a bit more, the way she'd suffered when she'd found out. _Why is this so hard? I just...I don't do second chances._ _But maybe I should because Caleb...Caleb and I..._

"You're not keeping anything else from me?" she said searchingly.

"No. I promise." Hanna nodded, mulling it over. Then she finally came to a decision.

"Fine. Okay. I'll give you another chance. Tonight. You can come to the fashion show as my date" Caleb blanched.

"Fashion show?"

"Yes. The dress code is fancy…think suit and tie" Hanna commanded.

"Hanna, a fashion show….fancy?" Caleb's words stumbled out.

"It can be our first date. There's going to be loads of other people there and if we don't tell anyone, keep it on the down low, then there won't be any pressure from anyone…friends…and whatever. One night, just for us….no-one else involved." Hanna frowned. She knew the girls where looking out for her and would be supportive of any decision she made but it would be nice to have one night with Caleb without the girls dissecting it or judging him or...interfering. She knew they meant well but...she just needed to deal with this without them hovering. Supportive as they where they'd be keeping an eye on Caleb to make sure he didn't hurt her again and she appreciated it but she could do without it for one evening. Just her…and Caleb….no-one else. Caleb was frowning.

"Hanna I don't know…I don't really do…fancy. Besides shouldn't our first date be more….romantic?" He murmured, getting closer to her. It probably should, it should probably be a real date, but she wanted to see how serious he was about making it up to her…winning her back.

"I thought you said you wanted another chance?" Hanna felt a stab of disappointment, she'd truly thought he meant what he'd said. But then..he was a good liar. Wasn't he? _Dammit. This is why I don't give second chances there's all this...this...confusion and second guessing. it's just easier to cut the cord._

"I do, I just-" Hanna had enough. She shook her head.

"I knew you weren't serious" She mumbled and before Caleb could argue she laid down her terms. "If you really want a second chance, if you're serious about making it up to me. You'll be at the fashion show tonight. I'll leave a ticket at the door under your name, if you're not there….then I guess that's it" Hanna said, slipping out of Caleb's hold and turning her back to him.

"Hanna….Hanna wait!" Caleb called after her, trying to grab her, but she kept walking. She walked all the way out of the classroom and down the hall and she did a good job of pretending that nothing had happened while inside she was a roiling mess.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Kind of having a really bad night, so I thought I'd give you guys part two because it might make someone elses night.**_

Caleb stood in front of the mirror in Lucas's room, staring at his reflection. He was wearing a suit. An actual suit. He'd borrowed it from Lucas's dad because he didn't really have much of a reason to ever wear a suit and so he didn't own one. As for the Lucas's Dad part...well...there was no way in hell anything Lucas had would fit him. Against his better judgement he'd tried...and it hadn't been pretty. He'd managed to stop Lucas from taking photos of the incident and he had a feeling the memory of looking in the mirror and seeing himself squeezed in to Lucas's too short...too small suit would haunt him. Lucas's mom had handed it over without a second thought, like she'd been waiting for the request and she probably had, she'd been hovering around the pair ever since they got back and started planning. He'd endured the most excruciatingly embarrassing few minutes of his life while she cooed over him and how handsome he'd look in the suit before Lucas managed to get them away so Caleb could get ready.

He'd opted to go without a tie in the end, so he'd still look a little like himself, and was wearing the shirt with the collar open. He figured that was fancy enough…he even had a handkerchief thing sticking out of his top pocket. When he'd objected to the fashion show he hadn't meant it how it sounded to Hanna. Of course he would do whatever it took to make it up to her, even don a monkey suit and go to a fashion show and watch Hanna strutting around in whatever outfits she had to wear. As if he would have objected to that. He just…he didn't feel like this fashion show was enough, he was being given a second chance and he wanted to go big. He'd been thinking a romantic dinner for two or something, when Hanna finally decided to give him another chance, not fashion show with a tonne of people where they couldn't be alone together. That's all he'd meant but Hanna had thought he wasn't as serious as he'd said he was. He guessed he deserved that. She probably thought he was a liar, and had no problem doing it again and again. But he wouldn't lie to her anymore, he couldn't. There'd be no more secrets. He'd be as open and honest with her as he could. Because he owed it to her and she deserved that. He tried to shove away his nerves about seeing Hanna in a matter of-

"Caleb, you're going to be late" Lucas burst in to the room and interrupted his thoughts. "….and…uuhh" Lucas trailed off with raised eyebrows.

"What Lucas?"

"Well. Don't you think you should do something with your hair?" Lucas gestured to his own hair.

"Like what!?" Caleb growled.

"Like….I don't know….brush it….maybe use some gel and slick it back, like that dude in Titanic and-" Caleb glared at Lucas in the mirror.

"I'm already wearing the damn suit. And why do you know anything about Titanic?" Caleb narrowed his eyes at Lucas, who avoided his gaze.

"Yeah. Without the tie." Lucas shuffled his feet. "And uh…my mom…my mom watches that movie all the time" Lucas mumbled. Caleb raised his eyebrows. _Right. His mom._

"I look fine" Caleb defended. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do" he said faux reassuringly. Caleb sighed.

"Okay, you're right….I'll brush my hair but that's it. I look plenty presentable and besides…Hanna likes my hair like this" Caleb said smugly, tousling it.

"Sure but….don't you want to wow Hanna?" Lucas asked.

"Trust me, she's gonna be plenty wowed I'm even there" Caleb muttered.

"Yeah because you made her think you where lying…again. You made her think…" Lucas trailed off mumbling something Caleb couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. You should go…like..now" Caleb let it drop, and nodded. He shoved a brush through his hair pulled on the ridiculously shiny shoes Lucas had let him borrow and took one last look in the mirror. _I look fine right? I look good…Hanna will be impressed. She'll….she'll love it._ Before he could doubt himself he rushed out the door.

"You can borrow my car" Lucas called after him, Caleb waved to acknowledge he'd heard him and exited the house, grabbing the keys from the dish by the front door. _Remain calm. It'll all be fine. Hanna will see you went to all this effort and you'll finally get her back. Or you know….she could have decided I wasn't worth it…decided I was lying and be with some…some jock or something._ Caleb shuddered and sprinted to the car.

When Caleb arrived the ticket had been on the door just like Hanna had said it would be, he'd collected it and taken a breath before entering the venue. He'd walked rather nervously in to the room, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and out of place as he looked around at all the people in their fancy clothes, talking and chatting around the runway. He'd spotted Hanna's mom and dad sitting near the front, deep in conversation…he had no idea what was going on with that but it went a long way to explaining some of Hanna's mental process. He headed towards them. _Perfect. I'll stand behind them, then when Hanna looks over at them…she'll see me. See that I'm here. Because I don't think Mona's gonna let me anywhere near backstage and I don't want to try to ask…_ he thought as he watched Mona shrieking at some poor girl. Caleb would do whatever it took to win Hanna back…but he wasn't stupid enough to risk the wrath of Mona. _Besides. This way it'll be a surprise. Hanna loves surprises. Right? She won't think I didn't come?_ Caleb was so busy having his inner debate that he didn't spot Spencer catch sight of him as she went backstage. Before he could change his mind, the lights dimmed and thumping music started. _Too late now._ Caleb settled back against the surface behind him, and waited to see Hanna.

Hanna had dropped Caleb's ticket, which had been her dads original ticket, off at the door under the guise of grabbing some champagne. Well…she had actually been going to grab some because she had some serious nerves going on about the show and being in front of all those people in these very…revealing clothes, and you know…the possibility that Caleb wouldn't show..and she'd thought some alcohol might take the edge off but she'd been blind sided by her parents and had just wanted to get backstage and away from them. She was trying really hard not to think about her parents…how they'd looked together. Dancing. Smiling. Talking. She hadn't seen them like that in such a long time and she really didn't want to get her hopes up. She was convinced what she'd seen was why her dad was still here. Much as he wanted to deny it. But at the same time….he always left and unlike Caleb…he rarely came back. In fact her dad only made appearances when her mom called him to tell him she'd been in trouble. Caleb had just come back because…because….Hanna shook her head. She was also trying really hard not to think about Caleb and if he didn't come to the show because it made her even more nervous and that made her feel nauseous and she really needed to not barf on the middle of the runway. She was hoping he would come..because if he wasn't there when she walked out…she might lose it in front of everyone.

She'd told the others she didn't have a date, and it wasn't technically a lie…she didn't….that she knew of. Hanna wanted to believe Caleb would come she really did, but she'd been let down by so many people that the pessimistic side of her wondered why he would be any different. Hanna had just finished the finishing touches to her makeup when Spencer finally made her way backstage to get ready with a shrieking Mona. She had minutes to get her dress on and fix her makeup. Being the good friend that she was Hanna decided to ease Spencer's stress level and fix her makeup for her, because Spencer looked like she might snap at any possible moment.

"I'll do touch ups!" Hanna said coming at her with a brush.

"I think I saw Caleb out there" Spencer told her. Hanna forced herself not to react. Spencer had said she _thought_ she saw Caleb. Not that she had.

"Caleb? Did you change your mind?" Emily questioned. She wouldn't admit to the girls that she'd asked him….because if she told them and he wasn't actually here…if the guy Spencer saw wasn't Caleb…then she'd be humiliated and there's only so much pity one person can take. She felt bad for lying to them but at the same time…she needed to do it right now. She channelled Ali.

"I didn't ask him to come" Well….at the end she kinda hadn't asked, she'd more…commanded. So it wasn't technically a lie…right? "Open" she focused on Spencer and her makeup but she could feel all three of them staring at her.

"So he just showed up?" Aria exclaimed. Hanna knew Aria's inner romantic was squealing, it was probably like something out of one of her books or whatever.

"Looking really hot" Spencer added. Hanna ignored the stab of jealousy.

"Didn't notice." Which was true. She hadn't seen him after all…yet. If it was him. And not just some guy who looked like him. "Blot" Spencer's been wrong before. She must have been. Although…Hanna did see that guy who _could_ have been Caleb from the back but…she hadn't seen his face so it probably wasn't him… _right?_ Hanna felt her nerves increase at the thought of Caleb out there…watching her. Of what it meant that he'd come. If he'd come. She stubbornly clung on to her doubts.

"Hanna. He wants you back. You want him back. What's the problem?" Good question. There wasn't really a problem...she just…she was scared he'd hurt her again. That's what it all came down to. Trust issues could be overcome. But she was terrified he would break her heart again.

"We are not going to be angry at you if you give him a second chance" Hanna knew they wouldn't be because they where her friends and they wanted her to be happy. She couldn't think about all of this right now, she was about to go and flaunt herself in front of a tonne of people who would be staring and whispering about her being Ali's friend and how she'd been 'hefty Hanna'.

"You need more mascara" Hanna ignored the comment and then went to get her first outfit on to get away from all the questions. She decided she wasn't going to look for Caleb in the audience. This whole fashion show thingy was enough pressure without watching him watch her. She was just going to have fun and…and she'd see Caleb after. _If_ he really was there.

As the show started, Caleb kept his eyes fixed on the entrance to the catwalk, waiting for Hanna. Hanna hadn't been avoiding him like she had been before he'd left but his entire time at school…his entire life right now…was spent eagerly awaiting his next glimpse of Hanna. Walking to class…talking to the other girls….standing by her locker. He'd take what he could get and sometimes she'd see him and she would give him that half smile and it would make his freaking day. He'd do anything to spend time with her….even go on that stupid date with Lucas, just to be near her, to see her, to show her he wasn't going anywhere. He finally saw a familiar silhouette. She appeared first with Aria, both modelling beach wear. Hanna was wearing some green cover up thingy with a red bikini top under neath, he had no idea about fashion, to be honest. Hanna could have worn a black sack and Caleb would have thought she looked gorgeous. He didn't give a damn about the clothes, he just wanted to see her. To show her he meant what he said. He grinned as he watched her strut down the catwalk looking every inch a model, laughing and smiling with Aria. Being happy. He clapped along with everyone else, threw out a cheer or two. She looked so happy and so….completely stunning. He was sure every guy in the room was thinking the same thing and he felt a swell of pride that Hanna was his. Well…she would be soon. He hoped. He saw Hanna glance to the side to smile at her mom…and then he saw her look up…look away…and do a double take. He smiled at her and gave her a little wave, she looked away, flustered. He smirked. Caleb lost interest in the show as the other girls modelled their looks. He clapped along, not really paying attention, waiting for his next glimpse of Hanna. He didn't have to wait long.

Her next outfit was…interesting. He wasn't sure what the hell you would call the look….steampunk? Urban? She looked like a pirate….an incredibly hot pirate. _I wonder if she's allowed to keep the thigh holster thingy…_ he thought to himself as his eyes tracked her down the runway. Okay…maybe he did give a damn about the clothes. Hanna refused to look in his direction, she just focused on walking the runway with Emily, she was still enjoying herself, but he could tell she was nervous and he wasn't sure if it was him or the onlookers or both. But she did her best to act like she wasn't bothered by any of it. She looked completely breathtaking. He vowed to himself he wouldn't screw this up again. He knew how much he'd hurt her, and it hurt him to imagine how upset she'd been. The guys cheering for her hammered home the point that if he did screw up again…he'd be totally screwed. There was no way she'd give him a third chance and there where plenty of other guys out there who'd gladly take his place. He intended to hold on to her this time. He cheered for her with everything he had, attempting to drown out the calls of the other guys and he figured Hanna must have heard him at one point because she flushed very delicately on her way back down the runway.

Then it was time for the final outfits, and the tribute to Alison finally started. Caleb had heard from people talking about the show that there would be some kind of tribute to the dead girl, but he knew next to nothing about her. Only that she'd made Hanna feel awful about herself. So while he clapped, he only did it because he had to, he was clapping for Hanna. He smiled softly as he watched Hanna make her way down the runway for the final time, clutching on to Aria's hand. He wasn't sure if it was for comfort or because both girls where wearing ridiculously high heeled shoes. Hanna was smiling around at the crowd..but then she looked over at him, and she smiled the biggest, right at him. Her genuine smile. He smiled back at her, mouthing "I love you" and Hanna huffed out a laugh before looking away from him again. But then…the lights changed…they went blood red and the image started to distort, flames licking at it and the music changed right after a cackling voice rang out across the room. Something was very, very wrong. He saw Hanna look around in surprise and confusion and knew this wasn't planned. _This is not good._

Caleb wanted to jump up on to that stage and grab Hanna, shield her from everyone's accusing eyes. He could hear the whispers starting….saying the girls had done this. He wanted to comfort her because she looked so distressed. She looked briefly in his direction but before he could try to communicate any message to her she'd looked away again. He couldn't push his way through all the chairs packed around the stage, there where too many people in the way. He watched helplessly as Hanna looked completely panicked but reigned it in and turned her attention to a nearby Emily who was just standing there, seemingly unable to move as she stared at what was going on on the screen behind them. He watched as Hanna rushed over to her, grabbing her hand and saying something to her, probably telling her to go, to get off the stage. To stop watching. He watched as Hanna led a shell shocked Emily briskly down the runway, turning back to say something to her, he watched until she was out of sight and then he made a dash backstage but before he could get there, the music cut off and he was blocked by gossiping people. He tried to shove his way through but had no luck and it wasn't long before security staff started to hustle everyone out. As much as he argued they wouldn't even let him stay, let alone get backstage. Caleb soon found himself outside loitering around, waiting for an opportunity to slip back in and see if Hanna was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Here we go! Final part! Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews 3_**

 ** _I just finished my next PLL fic, but I'm going to be super busy the next few days so won't post it til the weekend most likely!_**

Hanna was staring down at the ground, thoughts whirling. Every single time they tried to do something good…A ruined it. Made them look awful. She hated to think what everyone thought of her…what Caleb thought of her. Aria nudged her and gestured behind her with her head, and Hanna turned to look spotting Caleb standing there. She was surprised he'd hung around after what had happened at the end of the show. Surprised he didn't hate her and think she was some…some horrible bitch, everyone else did. But then Caleb wasn't really everyone else, was he? Hanna felt incredibly pleased to see him, standing there almost nervously. She hadn't been looking for him on the runway but she'd spotted him anyway and he'd taken her breath away. He had actually come and he'd gone all out….okay so he hadn't done the whole suit and tie thing but he had done the suit thing and he looked really, really good in it. Spencer was right…he looked hot. She'd clung on to her doubts so she wouldn't get hurt but a part of her had been hoping. She hadn't really had anything to feel hopeful about recently so she'd tried to cling to her pessimistic side. To shield herself in case she did get out there and Spencer was mistaken and it wasn't Caleb. But here he was. He'd come to the fashion show. He'd dressed up for her. He hadn't walked away when everything went bad. He hadn't left. He'd stayed and must have found some way to sneak back in when security kicked everyone out. He hadn't left.

"I'm just gonna…" she trailed off, gesturing at Caleb, before walking over to him. It was only a few steps….and then they where face to face. Caleb just looked at her, smiling slightly as he studied her face.

"I'm glad you came" she said, and she found that she meant it. She'd been being ridiculous. He'd come back for her. Proven again and again that he cared. She'd been so scared to give him a second chance but…she couldn't think of a reason not to get back together with him. Not anymore. All she'd wanted to do when things had gone wrong was rush off the stage and into Caleb's comforting embrace. And here he was looking all adorable and hot in his suit. She found there was nobody she wanted more right then than Caleb. She realised that she needed him as much as he needed her. He smiled at her and she melted.

"Hey, what was that onstage?" he asked her, concerned. He was always concerned for her.

"Look I don't want to talk about it" she didn't want A ruining this moment, didn't want A anywhere near this moment…. this realisation. She didn't want to have to lie to Caleb to cover up for A again. Not right now. He nodded, understandingly.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked, and he just looked so adorable, standing there with that serious expression that Hanna had to smile.

"Wait for me?" she asked. He'd been waiting for her all this time, as if he wouldn't wait a little bit longer. He smiled and nodded and Hanna could see the unspoken words in his eyes…his face… _always._

After A's little message, Hanna had grabbed her bag and hightailed it out of there as fast as she could. She exited the venue and looked around, spotting Caleb not too far away. She hurried over to him and he smiled at her as he spotted her approaching him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hanna stared at it and Caleb's smile faded. "Sorry…I just…reflex" he started to lower his hand. Hanna stared at it. She didn't want him to hold her hand. Right now she needed him to hold her. So she ignored his slowly lowering hand and threw her arms around his neck. It didn't take long for Caleb to get over his surprise and wrap his arms around her. Squeezing her tightly to his chest. He murmured in her ear.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. People will realise you had nothing to do with what happened onstage. You guys looked too surprised, too upset. People just like to gossip, it'll all blow over" He rubbed her back soothingly, immediately knowing what was bothering her.

"I thought…I thought you would…" she mumbled, "I thought you would think the same thing. As them. That you'd…you'd think I was some horrible person" she sniffed. Caleb's hold on her tightened.

"I could never think you're a horrible person Hanna, I know you. I know how kind you are. I know you could never do something like this" Hanna nodded, snuggling her face deeper in to his chest.

"I missed you. I just….I was scared you'd hurt me again. Leave me again…scared to trust you"

"I know. I messed everything up" Caleb sighed.

"But you came tonight….I wasn't…I wasn't sure you would"

"I deserve that. But there was no way I wasn't going to come Hanna. I'd do anything for you, do anything just to catch a glimpse of you" Hanna flushed.

"I…..I think I wanted…some part of me wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me" she whispered. Caleb chuckled.

"And I totally deserved it" Hanna jolted in surprise.

"Really? You don't…don't…" Caleb sighed.

"Hanna, what did I just say. Besides I deserve to be made to suffer, to have to work to win you back. I knew it wouldn't be easy because I knew how much I hurt you and I hate myself for that but I love you too much to let you go"

"But you left"

"Because I thought you'd read my letter and didn't care. Thought you wanted me gone. When I realised you hadn't read the letter I came straight back and I'm going to stay right here because there's nowhere else I'd rather be" Hanna looked up to meet his gaze and smiled.

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart. I love you Hanna Marin"

"I…I love you too…Caleb Rivers" Hanna whispered. They gazed in to each others eyes as their faces moved closer and closer.

"I will never let you down again, never lie to you again, never leave you again unless I really have to" Caleb murmured.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Caleb said right before his lips met hers. They stood wrapped in each others embrace for a while until they finally broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Hey Hanna! You looked….amazing tonight" one of the football players called. Caleb scowled.

"Hey! Back off my girlfriend" Caleb growled out. Hanna looked at him. "Sorry…I just…I uh…" Hanna turned to the football player.

"Thanks Brad, but my boyfriends gonna beat the crap out of you if you keep looking at me like that, so for your own safety you should probably run away now" Hanna said with a smile.

"Boyfriend?" Caleb said with a smirk. Hanna blushed. "I like it" Caleb said before leaning in to kiss her again. When they broke apart, Caleb offered Hanna his hand and she slipped hers in to his without hesitation, gripping on to him tightly as they started to walk down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace back to Hanna's house.


End file.
